Tell me when it's over
by RavenFire2908
Summary: Raven is heartbroken after Malchior fooled her. The others don't see what is really happening, all but Beast boy, who knows how she feels. But when she tells him something nobody knows, what will he do?


**Summary:** Raven is heartbroken after Malchior fooled her. The others don't see what is really happening, all but Beast boy, who knows how she feels. But when she tells him something nobody knows, what will he do?

 **Tell me when it's over**

Raven cried. She felt stupid for crying. She never did cry. So why did she now? She knew why, that stupid lizard of a dragon had fooled her. He had played with her feelings, her mind, her _heart._

The Titans had never seen her so sad either, if made them feel useless. Raven rarely did show emotions and when she did, they had no idea what to do. The half demon was filled with sadness they couldn't understand. All but one.

Beast boy. He unlike the others knew how Raven felt. He knew how it felt to have a broken heart. He knew it too well.

Now, that he was sitting with the other Titans talking about how they could help their friend. Beast boy sat in silence, he was remembering his time with Terra. He knew he should get over her, she did betray them and gave away their weaknesses. But the small amount of time they had laughed and smiled together was something he found hard to let go of.

"I wish we could help friend Raven…" Starfire's voice broke the green teen out of his thoughts.

"Me too, Star." Beast boy turned to Cyborg to his left. Starfire was sitting on his right side, Robin was sitting next to her again. "She's never been so broken."

Robin, like Beast boy, was quiet. Robin's hand was gently placed on Starfire's back in an attempt to comfort her.

Starfire was feeling sad, because her best friend was crying. They could slightly feel the effect of her sorrow. Her powers were slightly shaking the tower, from time to time something broke. They could also feel that she was desperately trying to hold onto her control.

"Do any of know…" Robin didn't need to finish his sentence. Beast boy was already up and walking towards Raven's room.

The three remaining Titans sat on the couch. The second Beast boy rose from the couch, they knew. They still felt the wound Terra left, but it had affected Beast boy the most. He knew what to do, and maybe he could bring their Raven back.

Beast boy walked up to her room, he stared at the door for a few seconds before knocking lightly. He heard her sobs and hiccups stop abruptly.

"Raven?" He asked gently.

"B-Beast boy?" Her voice was broken and he could hear the gasp she made when she answered. "W-What are you doing here?"

He ignored her question. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"If you must…" She sighed and he felt her dry away her tears.

He looked at Raven from the door, he expected her to be lying in bed crying her heart out and clutching her pillow. But no, she was sitting in front of her vanity. Her dark room was slightly lit up. The light from the hallway was cast into her room and gave him a look into her room.

Raven was sitting in front of her vanity just staring at her reflection. Her mirror was laying in front of her, he mirror of it was glowing purple and gray. Beast boy could see the redness in her eyes, she had been crying for a long while.

"What is it?" She asked without looking at him. Beast boy closed the door behind him, he knew she wanted as little light as possible while he was there.

"I want to help." He sat down on her bed, looking at her reflection and into her eyes.

She stayed quiet.

"I know how you feel Raven. I have been there. You can talk to me." He wanted to touch her, just to let her know he was there. But he held back as maybe she didn't want to be touched.

"I know…" She closed her eyes and let two more tears fall from her eyes. "I remember Terra…" Beast boy's heart ripped at the mention at her name. "Even if I wasn't very fond of her, I knew how you felt."

"How would you-?" He started.

"Empath. There was a part of me that wanted to ask you if you wanted me to remove the pain, but in doing so, I could risk sending your sanity away with it." She sighed.

Beast boy reached forward and turned her chair so she was facing him. "Talk to me…" He muttered.

"About what? He tricked me… That's it…" She was stumbling over her words, Beast boy knew she wasn't telling it all.

"The rest Raven, what you haven't told. I know you are hiding something, you haven't told me or the other titans something." She looked into his eyes for a minute before closing her eyes.

"He…" She started before her hands shot to her face wiping away the tears. "Nothing!" She cried. "He is stopped anyway!"

Beast boy rose from his spot and placed his hand on her shoulder before settling down on one knee. "Raven…" She didn't move. "Look at me…" Nothing. Gently his other hand moved to her chin and lifted her head out of her hands. "Raven, look at me."

Finally she did.

"What did he say? What did he do?" He asked.

"He knew… He knew…" She whispered.

"Knew what?" He brushed another tear away from her eye.

"He knew what I wanted… He knew how to use me…" His eyes narrowed, before he suddenly felt Raven's weight on him. She was hugging him, her arms was wrapped around his neck while her head rested under his chin. At first he was surprised, but he relaxed and held her.

"Use you?" He asked gently.

"I first meet him after you called me creepy." His heart sank. "He said I was not, just misunderstood. He made me feel better about myself…" She didn't look up at him, her eyes was glued to the chest across the room. The chest he laid, where he would stay for many years to come, not to be disturbed or to disturb anyone else.

"I'm sorry about that…" Beast boy muttered.

"I doesn't matter now… But he said I was misunderstood. I started to talk to him, since… He was so nice… And… He said… He made me feel better…"

Beast boy stayed quiet, he wanted her to tell him everything that lizard had done.

"Then… He said he was trapped in the book… And I tried to help him, but I wasn't strong enough… Then we talked…"

"Okay… What else…" He whispered.

Raven didn't move away from him, instead she buried her face in his neck facing away from the chest. "He taught me some spells that maybe could help him…" She sniffed. "Then… He-He…" She started to cry again. "He… He called me… B-Beautiful…" She whispered the last word. It rung in Beast boy's ears, beautiful.

"I got him out to paper form… You saw him…" She felt him nod slightly. "Then… He taught me spells and magic so I… Could help him…"

Beast boy shifted a little, his leg was falling asleep. "Keep going…" He whispered.

"When I called him out on the dark magic… He said it was like us… Misunderstood. It was powerful and people was afraid of it… So they called it dark… Like me…"

"Raven…" He whispered, but let her continue.

"He knew how to touch my heart… He knew what I wanted and needed to hear… He called me beautiful and I fell for it…" She swallowed a sob. "He knew that I was alone and needed something…"

Beast boy said nothing.

"When will it stop?" She asked.

Beast boy looked at her, his eyes slightly wider. "What?"

"When will the pain stop?" She asked again. "You said it yourself… You have been through the same, when will it stop?" She cried.

"Soon, Raven… I know how you feel, it will be over. I know how it feels to be tricked." He said.

"There is a difference…" Raven whispered.

"What?" He asked, a tiny hint of anger rose in his voice. "Raven. We were both betrayed, we were both tricked, neither loved us…" He said.

"She did…" Raven looked up at him. "Terra really loved you… She told me and I didn't feel any signs of a lie. She really did love you…" Beast boy looked up and just stared at the wall for a second.

"What? She did?" He whispered.

"Yes, she did…"

They stayed silence a little longer, before Raven finally rose. She stumbled over to her bed and lied down on her stomach and buried her face in her feather pillow. "I won't be long?..." She whispered.

Beast boy sat down next to her and rubbed her back gently. "I'm sorry, Raven…" He muttered.

"It wasn't your fault…" She mumbled into her pillow.

"No, I'm sorry he broke your heart." He felt her stiffen. Did he touch a nerve? Crud! That probably wasn't the best idea.

"I know that it was all a lie… But he was the only one person who made me feel like… I wasn't creepy." She paused. "And don't tell me I'm not."

Beast boy sighed. "Okay. Fine. You're way creepy. But that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room…" He paused. "You think you're alone, but you're not." Raven turned her head and looked him.

Seconds later she threw herself around his shoulders again. This time she sobbed, hard. He gently rubbed her back, slightly he began to rock to the sides and he hummed low.

"It will be over soon, Raven…" He whispered.

 **xXx**

 **Hello! I am struggling a little with my 'the princess that loved the stable boy'. It won't be up for maybe next week. I am writing some other stories to get them out of my mind, I have a list of over twenty stories. This was a little one-shot of a broken heart… If you couldn't guess… I am trying and slowly writing stuff, while new stuff just pop into my head.**

 **Also 'Subject 0097' will have a new chapter soon, I hope, I won't promise things anymore, I'm so sorry!**


End file.
